Greeting card displays in retail stores have taken many forms designed to neatly present a wide variety of cards in a compact arrangement. Common features of such displays are successive rows of card shelves, tiered or vertical, with dividers on each shelf which define card pockets. The shelves are attached to and supported by a back panel which is supported upon a vertically oriented frame. The frame may include two spaced-apart upright members with multiple attachment points, and an upright member is attached to span between the upright members. The dividers may be also attached to the back panel, or to the shelves. In some displays, the shelves and dividers may be rigidly attached to a back panel by fasteners, so that any assembly or adjustment of the display requires removal and re-attachment of such fasteners. Also, the spacing of the shelves and dividers is constant, so there is little or no flexibility to accommodate cards of different sizes on the same display.